Sheik's Diary
by StarfishKitty
Summary: Zelda is put to sleep for seven years by sealing her consciousness. The one known as Sheik takes control for her, fulfilling his duty of being a guide to the legendary hero. However when she awakens, the spirit of Sheik parts from her, leaving her with a diary explaining in great detail what exactly happened during those seven years. Rated T for violence.


Summary: Zelda is put to sleep for seven years by sealing her consciousness. The one known as Sheik takes control for her, fulfilling his duty of being a guide to the legendary hero. However when she awakens, the spirit of Sheik parts from her, leaving her with a diary explaining in great detail what exactly happened during those seven years.

I didn't originally intend to post this. Maybe I thought I'd finish it first, but what the heck. I'll probably add to this. Don't expect it to update right away, but eventually I'll get another one up.

* * *

><p>The clothes on her body felt tight, much tighter than the flowing dresses she was used to. She tried to stand, but she felt dizzy, and stumbled against the wall. Memories of begging Impa to seal her consciousness invaded her mind, reminding her that she has been sleeping for several years. Her body felt unfamiliar. Much larger than when she was young. Her muscles felt toned, her body was lithe and flexible, though her soft skin was no more, taken by years of combat and training.<p>

She stumbled again, this time choosing to slide down to the floor. Looking up, she found the familiar white stone of the temple. Zelda was in the Temple of Time. All she had left to do was to reveal herself to Link, then perhaps they could go fight the evil king together.

A warmth enveloped her, causing her skin to tingle with small sparks of electricity. She felt a soft caress on her forehead, and she looked up to find the fading image of a boy. A boy with light hair and red eyes. He smiled to her, as if saying goodbye, and faded until there was nothing left of him. Just Zelda, by herself once again. The warmth left her, and she knew he was not ever coming back.

Link was to arrive soon, she could sense him in the final temple. Searching for various weapons hidden on her body, Zelda came across a small book. Inside the front cover a note claimed that it had belonged to her. She turned the page and read the first entry.

"Year one: April 5th,

"Princess, if you're reading this, then I have departed, and you are most likely about to face the final obstacle of Hyrule's peace. However, the one you know as Impa has just awakened me. My name is Sheik. Impa summoned me to reside inside of your body and informed me of my duties. First, protect your body over everything else. Second, guide the Hero of Time through his journey to defeat evil. I had assumed you would like to know what happened while you're absent, and while I do not know how long that will be, I started this journal to inform you exactly what happened in your sleep. Forgive me for intruding your body, but understand that it is for your protection. I promise that while I am here, no harm will ever come to you. I will start training soon.

Stay safe,

Sheik"

She felt relieved that he left this for her; her memory won't be blank from the seven years of sleep. But she also felt sad that she may not be able to thank him for this. Link was not yet on his way, she had time to read some more.

"Year one: April 20th,

Castle town has fallen, or so Impa tells me. I am not yet able to leave the confines of the training area, however from where I am I can see the many people that have gathered in Kakariko seeking protection. No harm has come to most of them, though a few are missing. Training has been going well. I am starting to get used to this body, and Impa says I should be done with training by the end of the year, though I still have a lot to learn about the different races of Hyrule. Not to mention all of the monsters I must memorize. Monsters such as keese, most effective weapon is a projectile, and moblins, best killed if you sneak up on them. I'm getting better already. I often wonder what you are like Princess, we are closer than ever, yet restricted from actually meeting each other. I suppose this is the closest I'll ever get to having a conversation with you.

It was nice meeting you Princess,

Sheik"

She skipped over a few entries talking about training, or the people of Kakariko, and found a more significant entry.

"Year one: November 15th,

Hyrule castle is now gone. In it's place is something foul, Ganondorf's tower. Surrounding the tower is a massive lava pit, impassable to those without magic or the proper equipment. Impa tells me there was once a beautiful garden on the castle grounds, a place where you would often play and spy on your father. She told me how much you liked the small white flowers, and would always take care to tread softly near them. I would very much like to see this garden. I can tell it pains her to see the gardens gone, replaced by disgusting monsters roaming the area. She must be very fond of those memories with you. Training is going well, but Impa treats me more like a soldier than a child. Though that's to be expected, since I am not really a child but a spirit inhabiting your body, doing my duty. I secretly wish she would treat me like a child, and sing to me gently as she said she used to do for you. You won't be a child much longer now, Princess. I shouldn't be jealous. You'll have seven years taken from you.

I wish you well Princess,

Sheik"

Again, she skipped through more entries, before coming across something a little more surprising.

"Year two: March 7th,

I have finished my training. Impa has given me traditional sheikah clothing. Your body is now wrapped in white bandages, along with a blue outfit and a cloth with a weeping red eye. Your face must be covered, and bangs now fall gently. Oddly, your once blue eyes are now the crimson color of mine. I hadn't expected to see those familiar red eyes again. Now that training is finished, Impa will send me to Ganondorf. She tells me the safest place for you to hide is closest to the enemy. I will assume myself to be a traitorous Sheikah, one who was banished from Hyrule, and must seek revenge on those who outed me. I am supposed to gain his trust, and do nothing to make him suspicious. I will be taking orders from him, most likely terrible things that will worsen Hyrule. It's ironic to think that this is for the greater good.

Wish me luck Princess,

Sheik"

The next entry was two days later.

"Year two: March 9th,

I met Ganondorf today. He seemed a little suspicious at my story. So he tested me to see if I really was as cold hearted as I stated. Before me he brought a sniveling, old man. He looked ragged, and well, rather pathetic. I was ordered to kill him. Before even I realised, the man slumped to the floor. Dead. Without hesitation my blade pierced his heart. Ganondorf only looked impressed. I felt disgusted. I had just killed an innocent man, without batting an eyelash. I had blood on my hands. No. I had gotten blood on your hands unintentionally. I used the excuse that it was to protect you, but instead I had defiled your hands with the blood of an innocent man. I feel even more disgusted, ever since I had learned that the man I had just killed was the true King of Hyrule. Your father."

Zelda cried out at the last line. She held in a sob as she clutched the book to her chest. Her father was gone. He has been gone for six years, though it only felt like yesterday when Ganondorf took over the castle and imprisoned everyone. Warm tears fell, soaking into the bandages that covered her face. She feared to read any more of the book. She didn't want to find out that her other loved ones were no more. For a moment her heart blackened, anger rising towards Sheik who had used her body to kill her own father. But again she sobbed knowing he only did what he had to, and the real enemy was Ganondorf. She couldn't let him win and torture the other innocent souls of her land.

Sensing that Link had finished with the final temple, she composed herself for her reveal and speech about how he must save Hyrule. She stood, all dizziness gone from her long slumber. She waited for the boy in green, the Hero of Time, to arrive.

Zelda heard a light tinkling, signaling the arrival of Link. He looked worn and hurt, but he couldn't rest yet. The last obstacle still stood, he had to finish strong. Zelda stepped before him, Sheik's eyes still studying him closely. Link noticed something different about them. They weren't as passionate as they once were, but Link dismissed this quickly when she started talking.

"I have been waiting for you, Link. You have overcome many hardships and awakened the six sages. And now, you have a final challenge. A showdown with the King of Evil, Ganondorf. Seven years ago, Ganondorf, the King of Thieves, used the door you opened in the Temple of Time and entered the Sacred Realm. But when he laid his hands upon the Triforce, it separated into three parts. The Triforce of Power remained in Ganondorf's hands and enabled him to become the mighty, evil King. He began looking for the other two pieces to take over the world. The one who holds the Triforce of Courage is you, Link! And the other, who holds the Triforce of Wisdom, is the seventh sage, and destined to be leader of them all," Zelda revealed herself as the princess, feeling almost naked without the tight clothing around her, replaced with the flowing dress. "It is I, the Princess of Hyrule, Zelda."

Link's surprise was plastered clearly on his face. His thoughts were confused when he thought of the previous conversations he shared with the sheikah.

"I passed myself off as a Sheikah and hoped for your return. The six sages will open the door to the Sacred Realm and lure Ganondorf back inside. I will then seal him from this world, so he will never be able to return. In order to do this, I need your courage again. I need you to protect me while I seal him. I will give you the weapon that will penetrate his defenses, the Light Arrow!"

Link still seemed confused as he accepted the arrows. He didn't know what to think when he discovered that the person he got to know never really existed.

The ground rumbled, and Zelda was engulfed in a pink crystal. Stolen away and taken to the castle, she just had to wait until Link managed to find her. In the mean time, she read more out of Sheik's diary.

"Year Two: March 28th,

Ganondorf has little trust in me. I feel as if it may take a while until I completely gain his trust. So far he has me doing menial tasks, things such as supervising his minions as they do his dirty work. He even had me take control of Lon Lon Ranch for a short time. Not long after, he ordered me to hand it over to the scum of a man named Ingo. His bitter heart became blackened with the small amount of power he was given, even going as far as wearing a ridiculous outfit to show his so called 'wealth and power'. I sorely want to put that man back into his place, but I mustn't, as it is Ganondorf's orders. I must go now. I have been assigned another mission.

Yours truly,

Sheik"

Zelda wondered briefly if Link had restored ownership of the ranch to Talon, but decided to move on to a later entry.

"Year Four: August 15th,

I realize I haven't really spoken much about my past. I suppose if I tell anyone, it might as well be you. As you know I am a spirit that once belonged to the Sheikah tribe. You're probably thinking I was born decades ago…"

She was.

"But I knew you when you were born. I was ten years old at that time. I was ten years old when an illness took my life. I suppose that's why I was jealous learning the way Impa treats you. As a spirit I resided near the Shadow Temple, the temple of my people. After several years I had a small chance of living again. Impa summoned me, promising me a few years of life in exchange for keeping you safe. At the time I was ecstatic, I would be able to see the people I loved again, to be a child again, but that was not the case. I am a member of the Sheikah tribe, and keeping you safe was my top priority, so I trained and trained. I left my childhood behind. If you're feeling sorry for me, please don't. I feel honored to be alive once more, not only that, but I have a purpose. Princess, I must confess. I've been keeping something from you. No one was to ever know this, but I feel like I'm obligated to tell you. I was jealous of how motherly and kind Impa had been towards you, but the one you know as your nursemaid, I know as my mother. It must've hurt for her to have her child back in some way, but it was wrong. It wasn't truly her child. She knew she couldn't get attached to myself in your body, so she treated me harshly. I feel like one day we may get to be mother and child again, but that will be a long while. I'm sorry for writing so much this time, Princess. I wish to tell you more things but they must wait.

Until next time, may you be well,

Sheik"

* * *

><p>I know it's kind of short now, but I hope you enjoyed reading this- even a little -and feedback would be appreciated. :)<p> 


End file.
